


Summer Feasts

by Phileas



Series: French cuisine [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of food is consumed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phileas/pseuds/Phileas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been decided pretty fast, all things considered. They all wanted to go out of Paris for the summer, but going back to Toulouse appealed to no one. It was Grantaire who found a solution. His grand parents lived in Brittany near Quimper, but they had a second house in a small town by the sea on the other side of the department.<br/>It only took a phone call and the house was theirs for two weeks in august.</p><p>In which Enjolras finds out more about Grantaire and it changes a lot of things, Courfeyrac and Montparnasse learn to cohabit for Jehan's sake, and Bossuet sees the Sea for the first time. (And he loves it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Antinoüs Farouche

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the lovely people that commented on different previous parts of this series, and gave me the gentle shove I needed to keep writing for it. (You know who you are.)

 

 

It had been decided pretty fast, all things considered. They all wanted to go out of Paris for the summer, but going back to Toulouse appealed to no one.

It was Grantaire who found a solution. His grand parents lived in Brittany near Quimper, but they had a second house in a small town by the sea on the other side of the department.

It only took a phone call and the house was theirs for two weeks in august.

 

“Is the house big enough, though?”

Grantaire laughed and nodded.

“Joly my friend... This house has, somehow, enough beds for ten people. Which is incredible because it's not that big. The rooms are small, but there are three floors, counting the street level.

“Can I invite Parnasse to come with us?”

Grantaire looked at Jehan and, slowly, to Courfeyrac who said nothing but was very determinedly retying his shoes.

“Hum... I guess the bed on the ground-floor is big enough for three...” Courfeyrac was now looking at him with big, alarmed, eyes. “So... Hum... Sure.”

Jehan's smile was so bright that Grantaire almost did not feel any guilt when Courfeyrac sighed but kissed the poet's cheek.

Grantaire looked up at the others and smiled. Bahorel and Feuilly both high-fived him and started to talk excitedly about what they planned on doing. They had been to Brittany before, with Grantaire, and they knew the place.

Combeferre sat beside Grantaire with a notepad and a ballpoint pen.

“ So... How are the beds repartitioned?

“ A big one on the ground-floor, two rooms with doubles on the first floor and a sort of dormitory with four singles on the second floor.

“ That seems reasonable.” nodded Combeferre, jotting down notes and names. “So... We have Jehan, Courf and Montparnasse in the big bed, Joly and Bossuet on the 1st floor because the other floor will be too cold for Joly... I guess Bahorel and Feuilly can sleep in the other bed. Is that alright?” Both men nodded. “Good. That let Enjolras, you and me in the dormitory. What about the kitchen and bathroom?

“ A kitchen on the ground-floor, an other in the first floor. This is also the living room. There is a shower and toilets on this floor too.”

Joly frowned at the news but Bossuet was ecstatic.

“ You know,” he said, “I've never been out of Paris before. It's going to be my very first holiday!”

Enjolras, nearby, smiled at him. He was in the middle of studying for his incoming exams and looked exhausted.

“ These two weeks are going to be very nice indeed.” he said very softly.

 

* * *

 

They all piled in the train at the _Gare Montparnasse_ three months later, on the very last day of July.

“ I can't believe we got tickets that cheap.

“ Grantaire was the one to book them.”

They all turned to the man, who shrugged, amused.

“ None of you is really practical with this are you? I just booked them 3 months in advance. That's the cheapest you can get them. So yeah...

“ But that's only a few days after we talked about it! What if any of us had to cancel?”

Grantaire smiled at Courfeyrac sitting in front of him.

“ Well, then we'd have invited someone else. It's okay really, just relax, _c'est les vacances!_ ”

 

Jehan was sitting on Courfeyrac's left and was facing Montparnasse. On the other side of their square were Joly, Bossuet, Bahorel and Combeferre, who was sitting on the corridor side, somehow facing Enjolras who sat himself behind Grantaire, and beside Feuilly. They were engrossed in some sort of four-way conversation with Courfeyrac, as always. Jehan and Parnasse legs were tangled together under the table and soon enough, one of Jehan's naked feet had found its way on Parnasse laps. He was massaging the pale ankle absent-mindedly while pouring over some crosswords. The rest of Jehan's body was plastered to Courfeyrac, their fingers laced together. The poet was reading Théophile Gautier and Grantaire was half asleep on the table, his arms folded under his head.

Joly and Bossuet were sharing headphones and listening to some kind of audiobook which made them laugh together from time to time.

Bahorel was half listening to the conversation and mostly losing himself in his thoughts while pretending to read a novel that he would probably had to read again later.

 

They stepped out of the TGV five hours after leaving Paris, only to take an other train to the town they would live in for two weeks. The ride only lasted fifteen minutes but all of them were quite ready to put their luggages down and relax in front of the sea. They had to walk five minutes to reach the house in the small historical centre and they could already smell the salt in the air.

When the houses on their right gave place to an unobstructed view of the port, Bossuet shrieked in joy and let his bag fall at his feet.

 

“ THE SEA!!! I'M SEEING THE SEA FOR THE FIRST TIME, GUYS!!!”

Joly laughed and took Bossuet's bag with his free hand to keep on walking. Grantaire smiled and put his hand on the Parisian's shoulder as they kept on walking.

“ The room you share with Joly has a view on the port. You'll like it.”

 

Barely two hundred meters later, he took the keys out of his bag and opened the heavy wooden door.

“ And welcome in our humble abode for the next two weeks! The door there leads to your room, Jehan.” He pointed to his left and Jehan hummed, pleased, and went to explore.

“ Oh! We have a view on the garden!” His voice was simply delighted and Parnasse and Courfeyrac looked at each-other before joining Jehan in the room, looking similarly fond.

 

Feuilly and Bahorel were already climbing the stone stairs, chatting excitedly and they all followed suit. It didn't take long for them to be settled and regroup in the living room. Bossuet was looking at the port through the kitchen window with Joly when Parnasse reached the 1st floor.

“ Courfeyrac and Bahorel are playing ping-pong downstairs, Jehan is in the garden. They shouldn't be too long.

“ Well, we need to go out and buy food...” said Grantaire, his head almost in the fridge. He finally closed the door and turned around to look at his friends. “We can take the car that's sitting in the garden. The cheapest shop is in the next town, ten minutes away I think. You should make a grocery list while I check if the car is actually in any kind of working conditions...” He smiled and went downstairs, passing what looked like an epic battle of ping-pong, and out by the garden door. Jehan was sprawled in the small patch on grass, half shadowed by a massive bush of blue Hydrangea.

He smiled and kept going until he reached the small grey 1990 Clio.

A mere minute later, Enjolras was joining him. Head busy under the hood, he thought it was Jehan until the man spoke.

“ You're very... Serious. It changes from Paris.

“ I just want everything to go well. And for everyone to enjoy themselves.

“ This is very commendable.”

Grantaire looked at him from where he was busy checking the water level and smiled crookedly.

“ Thank you Enjolras. Will you come with me to the supermarket then? I need adult supervision and that means Combeferre, Jehan or you. And you're my preferred choice.”

 

Enjolras shot him an unimpressed look but he was the one in the car with him ten minutes later.  
It took almost an hour and a half for them to shop for ten grown men and charge the small car in the most efficient way before going back.

As soon as they were out of the parking, Grantaire turned the radio on to an old fashioned station. He smiles at Enjolras and hummed slowly under his breath, his fingers tapping the rhythm on the wheel.

Enjolras relaxed in his seat and looked at the fields and small houses on the sides of the road. The sun was slowly setting and he found himself smiling very softly in contentment.

 

“ Enjolras, Enjolras!” Grantaire suddenly called with enthusiasm, and he turned the radio volume up a bit. Enjolras frowned and tried to focus on the song. “It's your theme song, Enjolras!” Grantaire was laughing and started singing aloud with the radio. Recognising “ _Que Marianne était jolie_ ”, Enjolras rolled his eyes.

“ Really? Very clever.

“ Oh come on. I know you like it.” Grantaire's eyes were crinkled in mirth and Enjolras could only look by the window to hide his tired smile. After a few more seconds of Grantaire singing with all he had, he huffed and slapped gently the driver's arm.

“ Alright! I like it! I like this song! There! Happy?

“ Ecstatic.”

Grantaire whistled the rest of the song while Enjolras, his smile hidden behind his hand, moved his foot to the music.

 

They had an industrial amount of salmon tagliatelles for dinner and sweet white wine from the south of France.

That night, the amount of iodine in the air made them sleep like the dead.

 

* * *

 

“ OKAY! Okay, I'm going in, guys!!! I'm going in!”

Jehan was laughing from his spot in the sea-water pool, slowly moving his arms to stay afloat. The tide was low, but there was some outdoor concretes pools under the thalaso-therapy station that would get filled by the tide and stay full at all time with salted water.

Bossuet was standing on the edge, ready to take his first step ever into the sea.

“Careful though, don't slip on the seaweeds.”

Bossuet nodded and took a deep breath before jumping in.

Combeferre and Bahorel started clapping and cheering and Joly couldn't stop smiling. Bossuet emerged with the most gigantic smile on his face and cried out.

“I'm in the sea!!! And it's very cold!!!”

Grantaire, Courfeyrac and Feuilly joined in the cries of triumphs while Enjolras started laughing with a few clapping of his own. Even Parnasse smiled while he was himself walking on the edges and approaching Jehan.

“Put some more sunscreen on, bird.

“But I just put some!

“An hour ago, come on... You'll burn. You remember this summer in Dunkirk?”

Jehan groaned a bit and got out of the water to get more sunscreen on his skin. Courfeyrac frowned and looked at them.

“What happened in Dunkirk?”

Montparnasse snickered and Jehan shrugged and rolled his eyes. He sighed and let Parnasse cover his shoulders in cream.

“I was sixteen and Parnasse was eighteen, and we went to Dunkirk for a week-end in July. And it's the North, you now... There is often clouds and the sea is very flat and grey and there was wind...

“And because there was wind, he never felt the sun on his skin and stayed the whole afternoon without a hat or sunscreen on and he had to sleep on his belly for two weeks because his shoulders were too burnt to sleep on them.”

Jehan huffed and frowned at his best friend.

“Yes well...”

Montparnasse smiled and winked at Courfeyrac as he tossed him the sunscreen tube.

“Here. Take care of your boyfriend. I have some crosswords with my name on it. Go heavy on the shoulder tattoo. Better yet, get him to wear a t-shirt!” He smiled some more and left them to join Enjolras on the sand. He looked at the blond man critically and muttered as he sat down. “You'd do well to put on some sunscreen too, with your skin tone.”

Enjolras looked up from his book and nodded absently. The sun was already beating heavily on his head and he felt dazed. “ Ah, I forgot to bring some.

“I have some for you, Achilles.”

Enjolras looked up to Grantaire, smirking above him and shielded his eyes with a hand. He closed his eyes as Grantaire let a straw hat fall on top of his head.

“Figured you would get a sunstroke, so I got you a hat from the attic.” He crouched. “And sunscreen.” He put the bottle between Enjolra's feet and smiled. Enjolras tilted his head.

“Achilles?

“Why not?” Grantaire shrugged good-naturedly. Enjolras narrowed his eyes but a faint smile was playing on his lips. He seemed more relaxed since they had came back from the grocery shopping the day before. As if the concept of being in vacation had, at last, downed on him. He put up a hand to shove the hat on his head.

“Thank you.”

Grantaire smiled a little bit more and joined the others in the water.

 

* * *

 

The next day, they made crêpes during the afternoon and Combeferre proved himself to be the most skilled of them in the art of returning crêpes in the air.

They also dared each-other to eat preserved monkfish liver that they found in the pantry. Grantaire mocked them all when they pulled faces in front of the challenge and managed to eat half of the jar by himself, with some white bread. Frowning, Jehan grabbed a slice of bread and thrust it toward Grantaire with an air of defiance.

“Make me one.”

Grantaire did, putting a pinch of salt on top and presented it back to the poet. Jehan looked him in the eyes and bit. His face stayed inexpressive for the first few seconds before his eyebrows shot up and he started to chew in earnest.

“This is delicious!”

Grantaire started to laugh and made some more toasts.

“I told you. The neighbour made them last summer. It's preserved in white wine and pasteurised.

“Ok...” Bahorel made a hand-gesture. “Give me some. I refuse to be a coward in the face of food poisoning.

“No-one is going to get food poisoning, Bahorel.” said Bossuet, his hand on Joly's knee.

 

In the end, they emptied three jars and ate two baguettes and a half.

Jehan was lying on the sofa, his head on Parnasse's lap and his feet on Courfeyrac.

“I think I ate too much. But it don't regret anything.”

Courfeyrac started to laugh and let his head fall backward.

“I hear you. That plus the crêpes this afternoon...

“At the orphanage there was a girl that used to say...” Feuilly took a deep, rogue voice. “I'm full like a whore after a sailors stopover!”

There was a few moments of silence and Combeferre put his hand on his face and started laughing. Grantaire was still staring at Feuilly along with Bahorel, who erupted:

“What???”

The exclamation started Jehan's laughter which triggered everyone else in the room. Enjolras hid his face behind his hands and put his forehead on his knees, shoulders shaking.

“I'm so tired I could laugh at anything... I think I'm going to bed.” He said, getting up. Combeferre nodded and got up too.

“I think I'll follow you. Grantaire?

“Yeah... coming too.”

Ten minutes later, all of them were on their way to their respective bedrooms.

It was only half an hour later that Montparnasse knocked on the door leading to Grantaire, Enjolras and Combeferre's.

“Can I sleep with you tonight? You have a fourth bed, right?”

Grantaire looked up at him from where he was reading on his own bed and frowned.

“What happened?

“Courfeyrac is shy... I thought I would let the love birds have a bit of privacy tonight.”

Grantaire nodded sagely and pointed to the last bed.

“You can sleep there. But I'm sure Jehan is going to come and get you in the middle of the night...”

Montparnasse laughed a little and sat on the cover.

“Yeah. Maybe. Ha well. Jehan really likes Courfeyrac. I don't want the guy to run away because of me. It happened before, and I don't want my b- Jehan to be heartbroken.”

Grantaire sat a bit straighter and spoke more softly, trying not to rouse the two other men who were seemingly sleeping, or close to.

“Have you ever though about taking a lover?

“I have one.

“Other than Jehan, I mean.”

Montparnasse smiled.

“No.”

At this, Grantaire huffed a small laugh and shook his head.

“Man... What did I expect, I should have known.”

Montparnasse shrugged and laid down on his new bed, contemplating the ceiling above his head.

“Jehan is the only one I need. Why bother with anyone else if I'm just going to compare them to him?

“Yeah...” Grantaire whispered. “I get that...” He chanced a look toward Enjolras, but to his relief, the blond man still seemed asleep. “Well. Good night.”

Montparnasse nodded and turned over.

 

Jehan did come for him in the middle of the night, and he fell asleep again in the big downstairs bed, his lips on Jehan's throat, and woke up with his hand in Courfeyrac's curls.

 

* * *

 

The next few days they enjoyed a perfect weather that culminate in a very hot and very heavy Saturday.

Most of them decided to refresh themselves in the sea but Grantaire, Enjolras and Feuilly (whose ginger skin had suffer from the sun the day before) elected to stay home.

Feuilly grabbed a book and, all windows opened, sat in the living room sofa, not to be disturbed. Grantaire and Enjolras looked at each-other and smiling slightly, Grantaire went up to gather a few blankets and a parasol to set up in the garden. Ten minutes later, Enjolras found him lounging in the shades, lying on the blankets, his feet in the grass. He looked up to Enjolras, smiling.

“Ah! Here he comes, Antinoüs! Crowned by the sun.

“And bearer of refreshments.” Added Enjolras, his eyes fixed on Grantaire, unsure if he wanted to laugh or be annoyed. He sat near his friend and set two glasses of lemonade between them.

“Ganymede then.” Grantaire smiled again, eyes half closed but still fixated on Enjolras. “Thank you.”

The taller man nodded and drank half of his ice cold beverage before putting the glass against his cheek, and his neck. Grantaire was still staring, unmoving.

“This heat is intolerable.” said Enjolras, reclining to lie on his elbows. Grantaire turned his eyes to the sky.

“There will be a thunderstorm tomorrow, probably. The air is too heavy.”

Enjolras hummed and closed his eyes. Grantaire was back to staring when he spoke again.

“What is going on with the Greek names?

“Well... I don't know yours. I have to improvise.”

At this, Enjolras opened his eyes and looked at Grantaire in surprise.

“You don't?” Grantaire shrugged.

“Everyone calls you Enjolras.”

The blond opened his mouth to answer but decided instead to finish his glass in one long sip. Grantaire bit his lips, his eyes unwavering.

“It's Jules.

“After Jules César?” Enjolras snorted, frowning a little.

“Sweet mercy, no! After Jules Vernes.

“Definitely better.”

Enjolras turned his eyes to him and smiled. Grantaire smiled back and grabbed his glass of lemonade, watching the other man lie down on his back and melt against the blanket. He felt hot and his brain was fuzzy, he longed to touch the warm skin of Enjolras' flank, revealed when his t-shirt slipped up as he laid down. He wanted to caress the porcelain of if, slowly at first, then he would simply unfold his whole hand on his belly and-

He closed his eyes and drank a large gulp of lemonade before lying down also, his eyes fixed on the parasol above his head until he fell asleep, anaesthetised by the scorching heat.

 

 

 


	2. Hadrien Sérieux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Enjolras is nice,  
> Where Jehan is looking for God,  
> Where Grantaire dances.

 

 

Grantaire had been right about the weather.

The following two days forced them to stay inside as rain poured heavily outside their windows. Jehan went outside in the garden for a few minutes and dragged water back inside, a gigantic smile on his lips. Montparnasse frowned and started fussing silently, undressing the younger boy with experimented hands while Courfeyrac was fetching some towels.

“I love it here. Even the rain taste better. And the smell, oh, the smell!”

Courfeyrac smiled and kissed him softly, tasting the water on Jehan's cheek. His skin was fresh and tasted of grass, and the woods after a storm. He glanced up at Montparnasse who smiled cryptically at him and handed him Jehan's clothes.

“Here.”

Jehan huffed, snatched the clothes and glared at Montparnasse.

“I can dress myself!

“Can you, now? I think I'd rather keep you naked.” He kissed Jehan on the shoulder and embraced him tightly against his clothed self.

“You smell good, little witch.” He kissed his cheek and whispered against his ear. “I love you.”

Jehan smiled and set a very light kiss on Montparnasse's lips before dressing himself with the dry clothes. Courfeyrac bit his lip and looked away from them until Parnasse gently put a hand on his shoulder and graced him with a smile.

“Maybe we should talk, you and I.”

Jehan looked at them both sharply and kissed Courfeyrac's cheek before disappearing in the stairs. Courfeyrac sat on the bed and Montparnasse took a seat in front of him, on some old looking trunk.

“Are you really comfortable with this, Hugo? I know you said yes because you love Jehan, but you have to be sincere if you want to do this. Just... talk to me.”

Courfeyrac bowed his head and spread out his hands on his knees. He seemed hesitant and nervous.

“I just... I'm not used to this, yet. I'm not used to see Jehan kiss you and... I feel jealous I guess.

“Would you like us to be more discreet?

“No! I wouldn't ask that of you. I know that what is between the two of you is so very important, I would never- It's just- I fear that I'm just a intruder between the two of you.

“You're not.” Montparnasse stared very seriously at Courfeyrac. “You're not and you shouldn't feel that way. You are very welcome in this relationship, Hugo. Jehan loves you terribly. That, I am sure of. And I don't mind having you here, in bed or otherwise. It makes Jehan more happy than I've seen him in a long time. You do that, Hugo Courfeyrac, you. And I'm not going to let you break his heart with unfounded insecurities. Now, if you want me to leave the bedroom because you're uncomfortable with me being here while you and Jehan are making love, I understand that. You just have to tell me. Just like you have to tell the both of us if you'd rather not bear witness to our intimacy. I really do understand. Neither of us will judge you for that, or reject you and your feelings.” He took one of Courfeyrac's wrist in his hand and looked him in the eyes. “The only thing that matters is that you're happy and comfortable with us. Is that understood?”

 

Courfeyrac nodded, his eyes a bit wide, and Montparnasse let his hand go.

“Say it.

“I understand.”

The older man smiled and stood up, passing a hand through his slick black hair.

“Excellent. Just talk to us if there is anything, really. Me or Jehan, whoever you're comfortable to talk to.”

Courfeyrac nodded again and watched Montparnasse leave the room with another smile. He sat there for a while until Jehan came down to see him.

“Courfeyrac? Love, is everything all right? Did Parnasse say something?

“No, I'm fine.” he smiled. “I love you.”

 

Jehan seemed a bit thrown for a second but smiled back soon enough. He sat by Courfeyrac's side and laced their hands.

“And I love you. Did you have a nice conversation?

“Yes. It was very enlightening... You know, I never took the time to properly look at his face before. That man is incredibly attractive!”

Jehan started to laugh and put his head on his lover's shoulder.

“Don't tell him. He knows it very well and he is vain enough to like it. He always get extra _chouquettes_ at the bakery, thanks to his facial bone structure.”

Courfeyrac looked down at him and smiled. His hand went up and touch his face in a slow caress.

“You have a hundred of freckles since yesterday. It suits you. I've never seen you with so much of them before.”

Jehan smiled and kissed him, small kitten licks on his lip.

“Come on. We're going to play some board games upstairs. Joly and Bossuet brought a whole bunch of them, it looks brilliant. They even brought the one you like, with the drunk dwarves in the submarine.

“Are we playing this one?

“Maybe after. We're trying to play the legendary level of Pandemic right now. Joly is delighted.” He laughed. “And R bought some awesome biscuits with caramel paste and chocolate. It'll be nice.

“Who am I to say no to Pandemic?”

 

They, unsurprisingly, lost to the legendary level.

Twice.

 

* * *

 

It kept on raining the next day but none of them felt like playing more games. Enjolras and Combeferre took refuge in their room to work a bit on their future political actions, Feuilly was reading in the living room with Bahorel, Bossuet was taking a nap in his bed and Montparnasse and Courfeyrac were playing ping pong on the ground-floor with Joly. Jehan and Grantaire were sat at the kitchen table, listening to the radio and chatting softly around the confection of an apple tart.

Once again, the radio station was broadcasting old songs and when a well known melody started, both men looked at each other with a smile. Grantaire put his knife down on the table and stood up, presenting his hand with a flourish to Jehan who stopped pealing the apples and took the offered hand.

“ _J'adore Jeanne Frehel._ ” he said, putting his other hand on R's shoulder.

Grantaire smiled and nodded in affirmation before taking the first steps of the java. Jehan began to laugh when the other man started to croon the lyrics to him, rolling his Rs in an old fashioned way.

“ _Chéri sous mon étreinte, je veux te serrer plus fort pour mieux garder l'empreinte et la chaleur de ton corps..._

“I'm a married man, _monsieur_!

“Yeah!” Interrupted Bahorel, smiling at them. “Twice! You cannot whisper that kind of scandalous things to him anymore.”

Grantaire sighed, never making a single misstep.

“So be it then. I shall refrain from voicing my undying love for Jehan.” He twirled the younger man around. “What a tragic ending to our budding love affair.”

Jehan blushed and bowed his head to hide his laughter. The song soon ended and they separate, laughing and pleased. Grantaire had his knife back in his hand when the next song started and he nearly dropped it in surprise.

“No...

Jehan started to laugh again, hiding his flushed face under his hands. Feuilly and Bahorel shared a look and shrugged at Grantaire and Jehan apparent joy.

“This song! I can't believe this. I won't change the radio station ever again!”

They started a fast stepped waltz and Grantaire kissed the corner of Jehan's mouth in delight.

“Ah, Jehan, you're the most lovely dance partner. I am certainly envied by all.”

Jehan blushed again and shrugged dismissively, but a small pleased smile was playing on his lips. Soon enough, Enjolras and Combeferre came down in the living room and shot identical surprised look at the scene.

“What is going on?”

Feuilly looked up at them and made a gesture to invite them to sit on the sofa.

“Dancing is going on, apparently.

“I didn't know Grantaire could dance!” Said Combeferre, amazed.

“Oh yes. He was the one who taught Jehan.”

Enjolras said nothing. He knew so little about Grantaire, and in barely eight days he had learnt more things about the man than in the span of two years. He blinked, feeling his throat tightened under the slight guilt as he watched the two friends waltz across the wooden floor.

Grantaire smiled at him over Jehan's shoulder and Enjolras found himself smiling back.

 

* * *

 

The next day Combeferre and Joly took the car to the supermarket very early in the morning to buy food and some more gas.

When they returned home, Jehan, Courfeyrac and Montparnasse were waiting in the living room, shoes and coats on. The sun was back but the early morning was still a bit cold. The had planned to go to the nearest very large city and visit the gigantic aquarium Grantaire had told them about. And they needed the car for the hour long journey.

Montparnasse had been sitting on the sofa, his arm on the backrest, when Courfeyrac had joined him, instead of snuggling with Jehan in the armchair. He turned his head to the younger man, rising an eyebrow in silent questioning, and Courfeyrac simply smiled. Montparnasse glanced at a discreetly pleased Jehan and let the end of his fingers play on Courfeyrac's nape.

 

“Who's driving?” asked Montparnasse, his hand now almost completely buried in the other man's black curls. Courfeyrac's answer was closer to a purr than actual words.

“Jehan probably. He likes driving.”

Jehan nodded and stood up when Combeferre handed him the keys, a few sandwiches and small water bottles for lunch.

“I'm driving, yes. It's only an hour anyway.” He turned to his two lovers and smiled softly, silent for a few seconds. “Are you coming?”

Montparnasse untangled his fingers from Courfeyrac's locks and rose, pulling the other man with him.

Courfeyrac was about to go down the stairs after his two bedmates when Combeferre stopped him with a light hand on his elbow. He looked up in surprise and Combeferre smiled gently at him.

“I take it things are better with Jehan and Montparnasse, then?”

Courfeyrac smiled and rubbed his neck with embarrassment.

“Yeah. We talked. It was... yeah.

“Good.” He smile again. “Have a nice day. Text me when you're leaving the aquarium.

“Sure.”

Courfeyrac briefly hugged his best friend and went down to get into the car.

 

In the living room, Joly was watching the three men by the window and smiled, amused. Combeferre joined him and they observed Courfeyrac and Montparnasse arguing about who was going to ride up front with Jehan, Jehan who, with a scowl and a stern face, seemed to point at Courfeyrac. They could faintly hear them through the glass.

“Courfeyrac, you go on the back. And tonight you and Parnasse will switch. Frankly, you two... Who would believe I'm the youngest one here?

“I'm only a month older than you, Jehan!”

 

Joly let out a slight laugh and walked to the kitchen to start putting the groceries away.

 

*

 

Jehan had kissed Montparnasse in front of the sharks, and Courfeyrac when they had reached the penguins. Both men had smiled at him and he couldn't help but sigh a little, overwhelmed by love.

When they both reached for his hands in the tropical area, he blushed and bit his lip to hide a smile.

 

That night they all slept tangled together, Montparnasse's hand once again in Courfeyrac's hair, Jehan between them and Courfeyrac's fingers curled around the taxidermist's hip.

 

* * *

 

The sun was back with a vengeance after the short storm and almost everyone was wearing a hat of some sort. Enjolras was still sporting the straw hat that Grantaire had found for him and had applied sunscreen on his and Jehan's skin a little bit earlier. The small inhabited island they were going to was, apparently, a great place to get sunburned and also got great beaches.

(When he had come down from the bedroom with the hat on his head, Grantaire had beamed at him and offered him a small bottle of water to put in his backpack.

“Refreshments for you. This hat suits you better than a laurel wreath, Hadrian.”

Enjolras had smiled a little, rolling his eyes and taking the bottle.

“I thank you kindly and I am going to, as of now, build cities in your name until your face is known widely across Europe.”

He had smiled again and went down to join Combeferre. Grantaire had gapped a little and turned to Jehan and Feuilly who where looking at him with reserved faces and gigantic eyes.

“Did he just... Compared me to Antinoüs?”

Both men had carefully nodded and Grantaire had flushed in the most inelegant fashion.)

 

He had then managed to be curiously silent and smiling pleasantly during the short walk to the pier where they would have to take a boat. The ride would take barely ten minutes. The island was so close they could see minuscule people on the beaches across the water.

 

“Guys, I'm not kidding. I've never been on a boat before. Something is going to go very very wrong. I'm going to get us all killed.”

Grantaire laughed at Bossuet's words and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Don't worry. I'm sure everything will go smoothly. As long as you don't say the R word, nothing is going to happen to you.

“The R word?”

Several of his friends looked at him with confusion and curiosity.

“Well... You know. The R word. The cousins? The long ears? The word not to be said on a boat?”

Jehan's face brightened with understanding.

“Oh you mean the... r-a-b-b-i-t word! It's forbidden in theatres and opera houses too!”

Grantaire smiled and nodded.

“Yeah. It brings bad luck.

“And we have enough bad luck with me aboard as it is.

“Yeah well... Don't talk about this too loudly. Some sailors are downright superstitious. Mind you, with those it'll be okay. They like money more than they fear bad luck. But you don't want to be thrown overboard, do you? ”

Bahorel snickered at them and went to the small cabin to buy them all tickets for the short crossing.

 

* * *

 

“Where is Jehan?

“Grantaire shoved him in the car earlier this morning.

“Why? Where did they go?

“Grantaire said that they where going to look for God.”

 

There was a silence.

“What?”

Combeferre smiled and handed a butter croissant to Enjolras who took it and dipped the pastry in his coffee with sleep filled gestures.

“They went further south, in the forest.

“Are you trying to tell us that they went to Brocéliande without us???”

Courfeyrac was outraged but Combeferre shook his head.

 

“Well... Technically, no. Historically, yes. Because Brocéliande used to cover the entirety of Brittany before the deforestation. But the actual forest you're talking about is in an other department. They're just going to Huelgoat. It's not too far from here and it's very beautiful. And you know Jehan's views on religion.

 

Montparnasse grabbed the coffee pot and poured himself a cup, nodding at Combeferre's words.

“He's a Deist, as you may know. He thinks God's design is to be found in Nature.” He yawned. “So they probably are going to roam the forest, declaim poetry and boo at every organised religion. Then Jehan is going to sit on a rock and contemplate. For hours. And Grantaire is the only one here with enough patience to endure it in silence.”

He sat and grabbed a _pain au_ _chocolat_ while everyone was starring at him.

“How do you know that?

“Because they did it before and if you remember, I've known Jehan for fourteen years.”

Enjolras hummed a little and finished his coffee.

“Why are you not with them?

“As I said. Grantaire is the only person patient enough. And he gets it, you know. I mean, he's an atheist but he gets what Jehan is about. That's why they are such good friends to each others.

“I never pegged Grantaire as the type to sit and contemplate.” Joly mused. Combeferre nodded and Enjolras very carefully said nothing.

“Maybe you don't know him very well.” Montparnasse shrugged, chewing on his _petit pain_.

“Maybe we really don't.”

Everyone looked at Enjolras who looked back.

“I mean, who really knew that Grantaire could dance or knew how to open oyster that easily? It's like he has got a sixth sense to always find the best food or places. What else is there that we don't know about him? I feel like each of us got a piece of a puzzle and no one can see the grand picture.”

Feuilly nodded slowly and Bahorel reached for the jam with a thoughtful humming noise.

“Well, I can say about him that he actually take classes in some sort of old fashioned fencing art, with wooden sticks, and he can probably knock someone out with a cane or an umbrella. He took me there, once. It was pretty awesome. He's into French boxing, too. That's why his nose is crooked.

“He has a sister.” volunteered Feuilly. “Her name's Steren and she still lives in Cahors.

“He's bisexual.” Everyone turned amused eyes toward Courfeyrac who shrugged with a smile. “Hey, maybe someone didn't know.

“He turned 25 on the 5th of may. The day the revolution started.” There was some good natured laughter and Combeferre nudged Enjolras.

“You would be the one to know that. And notice the date.”

Enjolras smiled and started to play with his spoon.

“Once,” Courfeyrac started again, “He arrived at the flat a little before noon and he had two dead ducks under his arms. Apparently he had chatted up a man in some market he went to and the guy had taken a liking or something, and he got two ducks for the price of one. He made the most incredibly tender duck based dish with them. I swear, the meat was melting on your tongue.

“Yeah, he's a pretty good cook.” Bossuet acquiesced. “He makes some wicked _filet-mignon_.”

They all smiled and the room fell silent until Combeferre spoke very low.

“He never drinks before six in the afternoon.”

There was a pause and they all looked at each others.

“Really?”

Combeferre hummed his affirmation and Montparnasse broke the heavy silence by banging his spoon on his cup.

“Yeah well... He knows better than stop drinking at this point, but that doesn't mean he is hopeless.”

Enjolras frown a little and asked angrily.

“Why would you say that?”

Montparnasse hold up his hands in a placating gesture.

“I'm just saying. He is an alcoholic, but he also is a sculptor. What good is he if he gets tremors in his hands? He's never going to stop drinking until he finished his master degree, at least.

“He is a sculptor?” Joly asked, and Courfeyrac nodded in similar wonderment. “I thought he was more of a painter.

“He paint but he is better at sculpting.

“I've never seen his sculptures!

“What does he sculpt?”

At this, Montparnasse smirked and looked at Enjolras. Everyone's faces took an immediate and unsurprised understanding expression, but Enjolras frowned.

“What... What does he sculpt? Is there something I didn't... what?”

 

He looked around him for an answer but no one had the heart to tell him.

 

* * *

 

Enjolras couldn't take his eyes off Grantaire. They were outside on the big plain near the playground and a music band was playing some traditional airs to dance to. There was a wooden floor of consequent size on the ground and Grantaire was dancing slowly with a local girl, barely seventeen. They were talking with abundance of smiles and small laughter and Enjolras found himself burning to know what they were talking about. Bahorel appear at his side and gave him a little nudge.

“Go ask him for a dance.

“I don't know how to dance.”

Bahorel laughed.

“Ask him to teach you then.”

Enjolras said nothing but let a small smile play on his lips as he rolled his eyes. The song ended under the applause of the dancers and Grantaire walk straight to them. Enjolras smiled a little.

“I didn't know you also danced traditional dances.

“Only Britons ones. My grand mother is a big dancer, she taught me. Do you want me to teach you?”

Enjolras opened his mouth but nothing came out of it. He shook his head and look around.

“Oh, no... I'm not a good dancer. I would be terrible at it, I'm sure.

“All right.” Grantaire smiled. “There are some waltz sometimes, if you like that better.”

Enjolras smiled back, ill at ease, and put his hands in his pockets.

“I'll think about it.”

Grantaire nodded and looked at the musicians and turned to Bahorel with a big smile.

“ _Cercle_! Would you do me the honour?”

He extended his arm to Bahorel who laughed loudly.

“To break your arms and shoulders? Gladly!”

Enjolras frowned and watched them go. Jehan was soon by his side, taking Bahorel's place. He leaned toward Enjolras.

“They are going to dance a _cercle_ _circassien_. This is going to get violent.

“What?”

Jehan smiled and pointed the to friend holding hands and facing the same direction.

“You can dance it normally... Or you can dance it like Grantaire and Bahorel. They exaggerate every movement and once Bahorel throw Grantaire so hard to the side that their hands separated and Grantaire, I swear to you, Grantaire was ejected and land a good two meters away!”

Enjolras tried to conceal a smile behind his hand but Jehan just laughed.

“You're going to see. Grantaire learned to dance in south Brittany so he got a different posture than people from around here. He dance lower, you know... With his knee bent and his shoulders inside. He looks... different.”

Enjolras turned from the poet to look once again to Grantaire. The man seemed to jump more than he walked, hoping lightly from one foot to the other, chaotic black hair in his eyes and feral smile on his face. Enjolras felt himself shiver as Jehan was still talking by his side.

“People here are more rigid when they dance. Grantaire says that they just don't know how to have fun.”

It sounded like something Grantaire would say. Enjolras started to chew on his lower lip as Bahorel and the art student were twirling and jumping at a dangerous pace, laughing excitedly.

“He looks wild.”

It took a moment for Enjolras to realised it was him that had spoken those words and he throw a cautious glance to Jehan, who was grinning at him.

“He really does.”

Enjolras turned his eyes back to the two dancing men and spare a little time to be grateful for the falling night, hiding his embarrassment in gradual darkness.

 

*

 

“So... two caramel, three chocolate, two sugar, one sugar and lemon and two lemon and butter, right?”

Bahorel nodded excitedly to the woman making crêpes under a tent and paid for everyone despite several complains that he didn't need to do that. He waved them all away and waited for the crêpes to be done.

They were all sitting around a table, watching people dance as the night went on. Grantaire and Jehan where panting and smiling widely after a particularly fast round of Scottish, drinking water like it was ambrosia. When Bahorel arrived at last with the crêpes, a general noise of appreciation could be heard from everyone and there was no more sounds for a minutes as they devoured their food.

 

Conversation came up again slowly and soon enough they were laughing and telling jokes to each others. It was nearing midnight and Jehan was starting to nod off on Montparnasse's shoulder, exhausted by the dancing.

A new song started and Grantaire smiled at Enjolras.

“It's a waltz. Come on, you haven't danced all evening.

“Neither have Bossuet.”

Bossuet perked up at his name.

“I have extenuating circumstances! I don't want to break anyone's feet.”

Grantaire smiled a bit more at Enjolras, wide eyed fixated on the blond, who sighed and stood up. Grantaire smile faltered a bit but Enjolras turned to him.

“Come on then.”

In his hast, Grantaire almost tripped on the bench but they both made it to the wooden floor. Grantaire's hand was on Enjolras' waist, leading the dance, but they chose not to mention it.  
They danced in silence for a while. Grantaire was struggling to find words now that Enjolras was so close, holding his hand and looking at him. Enjolras' voice was gentle when he spoke out.

 

“I wanted to thank you for these two weeks. Everyone enjoyed it a lot. I know I did.”

Grantaire smiled and his eyes crackled at the corners.

“I'm glad everyone could come.

“You really planed this well, I... I was not expecting...

“You were not expecting this from someone like me.”

This was not a question and Enjolras looked a little sorry.

“It's just that in Paris... You're never serious.

“Ah! I am wild.”

When Grantaire echoed his words from earlier, Enjolras could only look away as he felt his cheek turn to red. Grantaire smiled good naturedly.

“I am not one to believe in great causes, as you may know. But there are things that are as important to me as your protests are to you.

“What things? Tell me.

“Well... My friends. They are important to me and planning this two weeks vacation was important because of it. Because I wanted everyone to be happy.

“What else?”

This time Grantaire laughed a little and Enjolras could feel it in his chest.

“Having a good time is important. Eating good food with good people. And hum... Just enjoying little things, you know.” He looked away. “That must sound very trivial to you.

“No... Tell me about enjoying little things.”

Grantaire was blushing, unsure of where the conversation was headed.

“Well... A song, or a story. Courfeyrac tells great stories. Or a poem. Or just taking the time to look at the bird with Jehan. Napping on the parquet when the sun is warming the wood. Having a lemonade at a café when it's really hot. Or... When you go to the bakery very early in the morning and the croissants are still warm. When...” He was so red now that he could have matched a cherry. “When you can dance with someone you like. Or even just a smile. When you find marbles in the grass at the park. I... I don't know, Enjolras. I don't know what you want me to say...”

Enjolras was looking at him, a indecipherable expression on his face. He finally looked down, self depreciating and frowning.

“It is I who must appear terrible to you.

“What? No! Why would you...

“I don't know if I take the time to enjoy these things anymore. I'm afraid I misjudge you awfully. I...”

Grantaire looked at him, still red but patient and curious. Enjolras raised his head again.

“I used to love singing. Now I hate it. And cherry tomatoes. I remember there was a plant or two in our neighbour's garden when I was a child and I would cross the fence and tip toe across the garden to eat the cherry tomatoes straight out of the plant.” He laughed a little, looking at Grantaire and Grantaire felt his heart stop. “I thought I was so smooth you know. I was what... nine or ten maybe...”

He shook his head at his past self and sighed.

“I forgot about it until now. Could you believe it?”

 

No, Grantaire couldn't believe it. Just as he had trouble processing the smiling and laughing Enjolras in his arms. He smiled softly, overwhelmed, and when the song ended, he gently stepped back, his hands leaving Enjolras with regrets.

“Well. I ought to bribe you with tomatoes now when you're cross with me.”

Enjolras smiled and fixed a stern gaze on Grantaire.

“Or we could stop fighting all the time.

“Ah, I'll buy tomatoes anyway. Just in case we can't help ourselves.”

They looked at each other for a few seconds and Grantaire laughed at Enjolras' raised eyebrow. They walked back to the table and upon seeing a very nearly asleep Jehan and a yawning Feuilly, decided that it was time to go home.

 

They had a train to take the very next day after all.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cercle circassien during a gigantic fest-noz, with the band Plantec: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=noMHkJGpTUo 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you liked it!!!  
> Grantaire and Enjolras are coming around! At last. =)
> 
> My tumblr is lapieuvrebleue if you'd like to come and say hello.  
> I also post trivia and little news about my stories on juin1832.tumblr.com (it's a separate one because I have a girlfriend that hates Les miserable. And I think hatred is still too weak a word... *sigh*)


End file.
